Love or Die
by An Insignificant Life
Summary: "If I don't fall in love with you... then your life is mine." "Yup, and if you do fall in love with me, then your life is mine. Deal?" "...okay?" Assassin!Luffy, Mythical Zoan!Luffy, MarcoxFem!Luffy, some OOC (well, some OOC without reason at least). Rated T to be safe


**Love or Die**

.:oOoOo:.

Ace yawned as he entered the galley with a couple of other pirates; most were tired after waking up in the middle of the night by some loud crash… but somehow went back to sleep instead of checking up on whatever the crash was…

Though the crash still made most of them curious despite them seeing nothing broken in their walk from their rooms to the galley. Thatch smirked as he sat next to the pyromaniac,

"Tired, Ace? What the hell did you do?"

"Do what?"

Jozu shook his head, "Don't play innocent, kid. There was this loud crash last night."

"What? Why are you all ganging up on me then?"

Vista joined in with a tweak of his mustache, "Only one who would crash into something in the middle of night would be you."

Haruta nodded, "Now what did you break?"

Ace, however, gave them a look of pure confusion, raising his hands in surrender, "Hey, I didn't even hear a crash last night—I was sleeping soundly in my bed."

'Liar' was what they all wanted to say… but then they all remembered the dude was a narcoleptic and heavy sleeper. Which means that he was actually the last one to crash into something at night. But stupid enough to crash into something would definitely be him.

The pyromaniac twitched, "Why do I have a feeling that you're insulting me in your heads?"

They whistled away innocently. Thatch though curious, "What was that noise though? It was so loud."

"Yet all of us seemed to have went back to sleep despite that sound" mused Vista as he scanned the room for anyone with the faintest of clues. Everyone seemed curious however. Heck, even Pops seemed to know nothing about it.

"…Wait."

All turned to Thatch, who once again looked around the large galley of pirates… before confirming his thought, "Where's Marco?"

And all pirates turned heads to realize… "Marco's not here?"

Which was weird because Marco was always the first one to wake up on the Moby Dick—as a bird and as a first division commander. There were panics… until Ace asked with meat still in his mouth,

"Does anyone even remember where that _loud crash_ of yours were?"

Tick tock tick tock… Many people began standing up and running out of the room to top deck, pausing at opening the door when the heard the phoenix's amused voice—wait amused? Wasn't that guy always bored? And they were even more curious with the words he said,

"Damn, you're even more destructive than Ace, Luffy."

Tick tock tick tock tick and they heard Ace—yes, _Ace—_drop a chunk of manga meat and push open the door with a gawk, "Wait, did you just say—Luffy?!"

And they caught the sight of Marco with a girl in her late teens—probably no more than seventeen. And damn, she was a beauty with her long black hair and obsidian black eyes that were oddly enough, blank yet at the same time… innocent. She wore a red tanktop and black cargo pants that showed off her busty chest yet slim hourglass figure.

Wait. Who was that girl? They were on the fucking ocean, two days away from the last island—who what when where why? How did that girl manage to stay on ship hidden… and Ace knew her?

'Luffy' blinked as she pointed to the boy childishly, "Ace."

Marco blinked as he pointed to the boy as well, "You know him, Luffy?"

And Ace blinked as he pointed to the girl, "Wait… you know her, Marco?"

While all the pirates stared at the three who dumbly looked at each other—well more accurately blankly looked at each other. There was a silence before Ace shook his head, "No! Before that, why the hell are you on board, Luffy?!"

Luffy tilted her head, "I am not welcome?"

"_LUFFY! No matter who you become or what happens, we will always be siblings! I promise to protect you and welcome you back home so don't—"_

Ace face-palmed before muttering—but audible enough that everyone heard it—"I should have never made that promise" before smiling at the girl, "Of course, you are welcomed here… just that _why_ are you here?"

"…" Luffy looked at Marco, who was also blank on what to do. Tell them and chaos? Or lie and good? Though he would never lie to his family.

Thatch took the silence to ask curiously, "Ace? Who's that?"

And both mentally sighed as Ace obviously stated casually, "Monkey D. Luffia—otherwise known as Luffy, Luf, Lu, or the assassin, Devil's Raven. Also my little sister."

Making all stare at him… 3… 2… 1… "WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT TTTTT?!"

…

Let's take a moment to get out a reference.

Devil's Raven. An assassin of the World Government that started nearly seven years ago and became one of the greatest of the occupation. 99% success rate from ridding corrupt Shichibukai that went out of hand, pirates with over 200 million Beri, people of WG blacklist, and hated nobles. Her kills are always clean with no trace of her existence except a trademark black feather with violet tribal-tattoo-like marks.

Hence, Devil's Raven.

…

Wait… That world-renown assassin was Ace's little sister?!

Marco deadpanned, "Really Ace?"

Making the boy blink, "Ah, right. That was supposed to be a secret. Forget it."

Making many deadpan, face-fault, or shout at their second division commander's ridiculousness. But Ace ignored that as he crossed his arms, "So? Who were you ordered to kill, Luffy?"

Ah, right, the girl. Ace's little sister and Devil's Raven. But the answer was something that no one was expecting as the two under the crow's nest looked at each other… Luffy once again childishly pointing to the phoenix, Marco pointing to himself,

"Him/Me."

And there was another wave of deadpans at their casualness. Then again, that did answer the question of how Marco knew the girl in a way…

Ace face-palmed, "Marco! Why the hell are you calmly just standing there then!" After second thought… the boy calmed and ordered in exasperation, "Actually, just explain what happened last night."

Yes, please explain. All the pirates could feel themselves just blowing up with all the revelations and mysteries all the same. Once again the two glanced at each other before Luffy started…

"We knew each other a while back… by coincidences…"

Marco nodded as he softly remembered all their times together as well, "And some things happened…"

"And the World Government thought that I was getting too close to a pirate and wanted me to kill him and I was going to…" Luffy said, eyes looking at the crow's nest where there was a large hole…

"But I… sorta confessed to her?" (Drawing many gawks and blushes/squeals and deadpans and facefaults and chuckles from one especially amused Whitebeard)

"And things lead to things and we sorta made a bet… or is it deal?"

"Well anyways, with that said, she'll be staying on ship for two months."

There was a grand diversity of emotions as all stared at the two. One similarity between everyone though was their shocked expressions at an assassin being on board for two months, her being Ace's little sister, Marco having a romantic interest—

"W-wait. Let me get this straight… you… _you_ like _my_ little sister."

Yes, Ace's face was the most interesting thing in the world as it ranged from brotherly affection to shock to anger to horrified to denial to out-right rejection of Marco.

Marco thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, that's about right. I love her."

"…" And frantically looking at his little sister, for once glad, that his sister was currently emotionless, "And what about you? What did you say? And what's with the bet or deal or whatever?"

"..." Luffy's eyes wandered up in remembrance… before nodding in finality, "I told him that I didn't know what love meant so he told me that he'll show me… but I couldn't really abandon mission so we made a deal. If I don't fall in love with him in two months, then his life is mine. And if I do, then my life is his."

"…"

Ace and the other pirates honestly didn't know what to say. Well, the women did as they squealed at the romance and love, immediately allowing the girl to stay with them despite her occupation as assassin.

Haruta squealed especially loud, "OMG OMG OMG Marco, you hopeless romantic—I never would have thought you had it in you~! Come to me, whenever you need advice~! OMG that was so cute!"

And the girls immediately went to gossiping loud while Marco faintly blushed from embarrassment.

Thatch wolf-whistled as he dragged Ace away, "Hey, Marco, Luffy-chan, you have to tell me everything later~!"

Whitebeard chuckled as well, happy for his commander, though wondered about the deal… two months to get a cold beauty's heart? And why was Ace's little sister an assassin… like that? Even Ace showed emotions—especially positive ones with others he knew, but that girl looked like all her emotions were taken from her.

It quite angered him that the World Government and marines could do such a thing to a young girl—making her kill in just her teens. Seven years right? Wouldn't that make her about ten? And to order her to kill his son just because they were getting too close? Yeah, the next ship of marines better watch out—he was totally going to clobber them.

And all the other pirates cleared out the top deck just for the two lovers, leaving with amused shaking heads, cat calls, and wolf whistles as well as advice and support for their crewmate.

Luffy and Marco gazed at each other… Marco entranced by her innocent beauty…

"So what now, Marco?"

Those pure, obsidian eyes that gazed at him alone now… that striking voice of enchanting melody… he grinned, "Well, what do you want to do? You're free from the World Government, the marines, your grandfather for two months now."

A bright light entered her eyes at the word, "Free?"

He nodded, patting her hair, "Free."

She smiled, however small, "…can we go flying?"

"Of course."

And they changed into birds, flying in the morning rays of light over the shimmering ocean waves.

…

Meanwhile, Ace was pouting in the galley, for once, not eating. Thatch grinned, "Come on, be happy for Marco, Ace. The bird found spring—"

"Hmph, I don't care."

Haruta dazed off into space, "But aren't they so cute together~ Marco promising to show her what love means… Kya~!"

"…Luffy will never understand what that word means."

And all stopped, widening their eyes as they looked at Ace. Jozu musing, "Brother jealousy or truth?"

"…" Ace admitted, "A mixture of both."

Thatch stopped bouncing, "What do you mean?"

"Well… there's three things I guess. One, that girl cares more about freedom than anything else in the world—love included."

"Yet she's still an… assassin?"

Izo smacked Thatch, "Baka, no little girl will willingly become an assassin!"

All slightly remembered that she must have started when she was ten with narrowed eyes. That's true.

Vista tweaked his mustache, "Story later, the second thing?"

"…well, the second's really guesswork… but the World Government wanted her to kill Marco because he got close to her, right?"

All remembered her words with widened eyes; Thatch especially, "So they must have done something to her as back up."

Ace nodded, "Yeah… though she's probably already fucked up ever since she started as an assassin."

"Yet… you didn't save her?" asked Haruta, snapping out of her shoujo fantasies. The boy's eyes darkened as he clenched his fists,

"Kinda hard when you have Garp as your foster grandfather. And when you're only eleven years old."

The air stilled as the words registered; many pirates growling as the implication of that soaked in as well. Haruta, ever the fantasizer, grabbed her swords, "That man… forced his own granddaughter into _that_ cursed life?!"

Another nod, "And even if he didn't, he still took her to Marineford. He still allowed it, damn kuso-jiji."

Thatch had a bad feeling about the third, but asked anyways, "…and the third thing?"

"The World Government hates children… with what they call bad blood—or criminal blood. They'll do anything to break if not kill… us. Especially since my _dad's_ Roger (which all knew since the boy told them once he became second division commander; they really didn't care since Ace was Ace)… and her dad's Dragon."

"Fuck. Revolutionary Dragon the Most Wanted Criminal in the World?"

A solemnly serious Ace confirmed it with a dark nod, "It doesn't matter if you're a guy that can get any girl under the sun… teaching Luffy about love—making her fall in love—is a lot harder than it seems. Even after that, there's still problems with the World Government and _how they're going to take the news_."

Thatch whistled softly, "Damn karma. Never falling in love—only to fall in love with a girl like that—hey, you're not going to make this any easier for Marco, are you, protective older brother?"

Ace grinned darkly, "Never. She's my cute little sister…" Face fell though as he sighed, "But I don't want Marco to die either… Damn."

Jozu chuckled along with others. Hey, they couldn't help it when seeing the pyromaniac so conflicted. Vista grinned, "I know that the girl's Devil's Raven—one of the best assassins in the world, but can she really kill Marco?"

"Oh." Ace face-palmed, "I totally get it now."

All the pirates tilted their heads at that while Ace groaned, "Luffy's really not a raven… but a Bakutori—a Mythical Zoan and bird type too."

And many deadpanned while Thatch laughed at the coincidence and Ace's sudden paranoia about his phoenix friend, "Love birds! Ahahaha~ Though I'm pretty sure Marco loves her for more than Devil Fruit and looks, Ace—you, you paranoid, overprotective big brother."

Haruta squealed again as she held her cheeks and blushed, "That's too much of a coincidence—Ace, we have to help get Marco and Luffy together—it's fate! I can feel it, the red strings of love and fate tying their pinkies together—them being the only Mythical Zoans in the world—OMG kyaaaa—"

Whitebeard shook his head in amusement before returning the conversation to, "So... do you think that she can kill Marco?"

Ace deadpanned, "Do you think Marco can fend against a world top-class, currently emotionless assassin who learned from Marine Hero Garp and probably a whole bunch of other marines for nine years in his love-driven state? Not to mention a Mythical Zoan that can control dreams AND nightmares? And who knows what the World Government did to rig this mission… they know perfectly well who they were sending Luffy to."

And all once again deadpanned at the situation being spelled out, perfectly clear.

Thatch paled, "He's screwed."

"Exactly. Remind me to check Luffy for bugs and seastone weapons later. Might as well."

They all mentally noted that… "Wait… later?"

Ace blinked, "What you don't feel it? Use Haki, Thatch; the two flew away from ship."

"…"

Jozu drawled with a frown, "…isn't that a bad thing now that we heard the full details of their deal?"

"…"

Whitebeard and commanders did nothing to stop the chaos that rose as they watched in amusement. Vista tapped Jozu on the head (no one in the right mind would smack a literal rock—diamond-hard head),

"Shouldn't have said that, Jozu."

Haruta grinned as she snuck off with the other women, "Don't worry, minna! We'll help Marco to sure victory!"

Ace frowned, "I don't want Luffy to have a boyfriend yet… but I'll help… a little… maybe… Augh, damn it! Damn you, Marco! I won't let you take my little girl!"

Whitebeard mused, "If the World Government wanted chaos, then they sure enough have caused it."

Thatch couldn't help but repeat, "Karma—it's bloody karma, Marco."

…

"_Nishishishi~! I'm going to be the great Pirate King when I grow up!"_

"_Baka! You're a girl—isn't it great Pirate Queen?"_

"_Hahaha, Ace, you just admitted to Lu that she's going to find One Piece."_

"_I did? Oh shit, crap!"_

_But the girl shook her head, looking at the seas with great fascination and sparkly eyes as she tightly held her straw hat, "No—the Pirate King is the one that sails the world with his nakama and finds One Piece! But that's not why I want to be the Pirate King!"_

"_Hooo… then why, Lu?"_

"_Because the Pirate King's the freest person on the seas!"_

At that moment, Ace could swear that she was the sun—that she was the one that glowed with that great brilliance and streams of light, obliviating all darkness in his heart and world. He wasn't sure about Sabo, but he could tell that his blond brother too was enthralled by the radiant beauty named Luffy—the epitome of freedom, Monkey D. Luffia.

And how ironic… at the moment, she really was at the peak of freedom… before everything fell down hill.

"_LUFFY! No matter who you become or what happens, we will always be siblings! I promise to protect you and welcome you back home so don't _forget me or your dreams! Don't let them break you—p-please… just come back home safe… Luffy… Please… please don't leave me alone…_"_

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know people say that Sengoku is a Mythical Zoan—but I honestly don't think that a daibutsu counts as a Mythical Zoan like creature. Like come on, we think of animals when we think of Zoans. Daibutsus are modeled after humans—in fact, they are damn golden statues of Buddha—and I'm pretty sure people don't like Buddha being called a Myth. So I'm saying that he's a Paramecia or a Zoan, but definitely not Mythical Zoans... speaking of which, daibutsus DO exist in real life and the One Piece world. Since like I said they're golden statues of Buddha and golden statues of Buddha do exist. So I don't care even if wiki and Word of God says it but Sengoku doesn't count as a Mythical Zoan in my book.

And with that rant over, I'm sorry to say (if you like this quickwrite) that this is just an experimental fic... of course anyone can adopt it if they want. I'm kinda busy with junior year and part time job so I don't write much... but I admittedly recently read Pokepika Haunt's works and felt like combining some of her/his plot ideas since they all seemed just... the same with minor changes (no offense since I like them and all but it feels like Shakespeare and how he recycled ideas; if it makes anyone feel better, I did the same thing to Shakespeare and combined most of his stories together for English so really no offense...)

Anyways, An Insignificant Life signing out of the significance.


End file.
